


Crimson Love

by squeallyeel22



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not a Musician, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25634419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squeallyeel22/pseuds/squeallyeel22
Summary: When you stumble across a letter from your friend that he wrote in 1800s in a museum, it's time to give him a call.
Relationships: Wu Yi Fan | Kris/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Crimson Love

He couldn’t believe it. That blasted historian snuck into his library and found a couple letters that he had written back in the day when you were by his side. Now the only reminder he had of that time was gone. Granted, that’s what he gets when he agreed to an interview for his new book. While he was waiting, that historian had found the letters and had claimed this twisted time based finders-keepers on them. Now Kris didn’t know what would happen should you find out about them.

~~~~~~~

You were walking through the Smithsonian. There was a new exhibit and it was a slower day so you figured why not. _Love Through the Ages_ was the exhibit. It was filled with a bunch of the usual statues, paintings and little knick-knacks that you were used to seeing back when they were freshly made and commonly passed around. Heck, you had some yourself tucked away in the attic of one of your houses.

It was when you were browsing the letters that the museum had recovered that one caught your eye.

_‘My dearest Y/N,_

_You told me once you just want to live a simple life, so I said I thought about the future. Am I in your future? My life without you is so downhearted, but I cannot bear to see you suffer if you do not want me around. The days have grown long and although many a year has passed, I pretend not to think of you. The pain has becomes too much when I see your glistening smile in my memories. I don’t want to hide anything from you. I don’t want to leave you but the universe is not kind to me. I must wait until I see you again, my rose._

_Forever Yours,_

_Wu Yifan’_

_‘Oh Kris…’_ Tears were streaming down your cheeks.

“Miss? Are you alright?” A security guard asks you.

“Oh, oh yes. It’s just this letter is very beautiful.”

The guard smiles and nods before leaving you be. You turn to leave, not really paying attention to where you were going.

In the time you’ve know him, you’ve never seen at a lost for words. He always seem collected, especially in tough situations. It was thanks to him that your crew escaped the clutches of a crazed town. A rumour had spread like wildfire about vampires living within the walls. Kris led us under the disguise of travelling to the new world. He had managed to calm down the guard to let us leave before we were suspected of the killings. They caught the murderer a year later. Some poor soul had wanted to be a vampire but was very much a human. You never returned though. Those feelings that you had for him back then slammed right into you.

 _‘Is he even still alive? It’s been at least 200 years since I last saw him.’_ Fear gripped your heart as you entered your usual cafe. After paying and grabbing your drink, you began to look online. You started with the name you had read on the letter with the results of course primarily being the exhibit. Then you tried Kris Wu and your screen filled with pictures of the man you knew. Relief washed over you. Even more so when you noticed the phone number for his company on his website.

~~~~~

“Can you believe this woman who just called?” The receptionist cackled, “She said ‘just tell him my name is Y/N and he’ll know who I am’. HA! Almost every call we get is like that.”

“What did she say her name was?” Kris stood in the doorway, arms crossed and most certainly not happy. The secretary scrambled to stand and bow, profusely apologising.

“I don’t want your apologies. I want the name of the woman you were just mocking.”

“A Y/N L/N, sir,” she whimpered.

‘ _Y/N?? I can’t believe it! She’s still alive!’_ “Give me her number. And once you’re done with that, pack your things. If you can’t be nice about the people who call, what kind of picture do you think that paints about me?”

She solemnly writes down the number and hands it to him. As soon as they got in the elevator, his personal assistant started going off about how they’re going to struggle finding a new receptionist, but Kris wasn’t paying attention. He now had a way to contact you.

~~~~~~

Finally, he had gotten a break from the endless meetings. Kris stood in front of the ceiling-to-floor windows of his office as he looked at the paper in the evening sunlight. He chuckled at the memory of you scorning the myth that vampires can’t go in the sun. He had to agree. The sun was never a hinderance in his second life. Honestly, the only annoying problem was blood supply but he’ll take that over anything else. With a deep breath, he pulled out his phone and punched in the number.

It rang once.

“Hello?” _‘Your voice hadn’t changed.’_ His eyes close in relief.

“Y/N?”

A slight gasp, but he could still hear it, “Kris?”

“It’s been a while. Imagine my surprise when I was told you called.”

You scoff, “So she told you after all? She was quite terse with me, so I’m probably more surprised than you.”

He chuckles at that, “What do you say to meeting for a drink? I would love to hear what you’ve been up to all these years.”

“I would like that. Where are you situated these days, so I can figure out where I’m going?”

~~~~~~

Flying wasn’t really your thing ever since the blasted airplanes were invented, but you had trouble finding ocean liner going directly to Shanghai soooo here you were, clutching the armrests as the plane began its descent.

As you walked down to the airport’s exit, your phone pinged. After reading the message, your eyes snap up, scanning the area.

There he was. Still handsome after all this time. You were a little beaten up from the years and some fights had caused a couple scars (again, planes were never your cup of tea) but he was still as dashing as ever with his longer hair. It made you wonder whether or not he went with contact lenses since he was donning sunglasses. Pictures you had seen had him with common brown eyes. The gold would raise suspicions.

“Kris,” you give him a slight bow, knowing hugging him would warrant an unwanted scandal, “You didn’t have to pick me up.”

“I know, but I wanted to,” he smirks before leading you to his car.

~~~~~~

The ride there was filled with Kris updating you about the area and what’s changed.

“And that,” he points to a mansion on the hill, “is one of my homes here. This one is off the grid so no one knows about it.”

You nod, thankful he kept to the old ways. Homes like this were a true sanctuary nowadays with how fast rumours spread.

He led you inside and into his study down the hall.

“Sit anywhere you like,” he says as he pulls two glasses from the cabinet in the corner, “What year sounds good?”

“You got any from the 1920s? That blood always had a hint of champagne to it.”

Kris grabs a bottle, chuckling to himself, “That it did and I do have a couple left.”

“So what have you been up to other than being a ‘young, hot CEO’?” You ask as you gladly take the glass.

“Well, yeah. It’s been something else. A welcomed change after along time wandering about,” Kris settles into the couch across from you, “What of you? Last time I heard from you, you were wrecking havoc down in the confederate states of America during their civil war.”

You hummed as pleasant memories of the slaughters of soldiers race to the forefront of your mind, “Yes. It was easier to hide then. Nothing like war to be well fed and hiding in plain site. Lads never saw what was coming to them,” you watch as youswirl the dark red liquid around in the glass, “There were some I let go though.”

He raises a brow at this.

“Scared the living shit out of them, but they stayed in line whenever I checked back on them. May have started an urban myth along the way.”

Kris can’t help but laugh, “Classic Y/N. You were always better at that.”

“But you were better at actually maintaining the illusion you were human. I was always either the crazed sister or stern head maid. No one would ever believe I was human if a rumour started.”

“True. Especially during those random spikes in witch hunts.”

You sighed as you finish off your glass, placing it on the end table next to you.. One almost got you, but you flew through the night like a bat outta hell right before they came knocking at your door. Salem was a wild time.

 _‘No time like the present.’_ “You know, I saw your letter at the exhibition in Washington D.C.”

“Oh, uh, yeah…that. You know how you get caught up in the trends of the day. Well..I kinda got in with the romantics and, like, wrote you a bunch of letters that I never sent. You…uh..don’t have t—.”

“Kris, why didn’t you ever say anything?”

His head falls forward, “..I didn’t think you would like me the same way because I’ve only ever seen you with women.”

You shake your head, “You idiot. Do you think in my 500 years that I would just date one gender? I’ve been around the block quite a few times,” you walk over and plop down next to him, “and honestly, I had hoped you felt the same way when we were together.”

Kris puts his glass down before searching your eyes, hopeful,“You mean..?”

“I’ve always had a love for you. I didn’t act on it because I didn’t think you felt the same way.”

He doesn’t know what to say so he smashes his lips on yours. Making a sound of surprise, you melt into the kiss. After a few minutes he pulls away, a huge shining smile upon his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Parts of the letter are from his song Eternal Love. It felt fitting


End file.
